My adorable baka!
by doremishine itsuko
Summary: Not all of them believe what Sawamura says, for them it was a joke sadly reality an love will make a difference.
1. Chapter 1: The plans coach and shock!

**My adorable baka!**

Not all of them believe what Sawamura says, for them it was a joke sadly reality and love will make a difference.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The plans coach and shock!**

**In seido's high school.**

Coach Kataoka calls Rei for an emergency meeting.

Rei I need you to call Yuki and Jun. I need to speak with both of them immediately!

Of course Coach Kataoka but, May I ask you, what do you want to talk with them?

Well Rei if I tell you all the details then it wouldn't be a surprise isn't It?

Umm…. I guess you are right? Ok I'll bring them here as soon as I can.

**Meanwhile….With the first string players. (Miyuki's room)**

Hey guys I don't know why but, I think coach is planning something...What do you think he is planning Chris? Said Yuki.

Well, I don't know, he's acting strange I guess but I can assure you! It is for the team benefits no doubt about it. said Chris

You guys worried too much said kuramochi. Right miyuki?

Well hahaha….a laughing Miyuki said you can't blame them Youichi. By the way we're is our little troublemaker Sawamura? I haven't seen him since all of you came to my room. Chris sempai doesn't he's supposed to be with you? or with you monster rookie?

Miyuki I don't know where he is said Chris…

Me too miyuki sempai besides, why I will have to be with that baka all the time said Furuya.

Oh come on! You should now where he is furuya besides aren't you two good friends with him, even you kominato's little brother should known where he is.

Actually, I do know were he is. Umm said haruchii. Well Eijun Kun said to me, that he was feeling quite tired today so, he went to take a bath. I guess he already finish by now and must be in kuramochi's sempai room right now! And well I did try to accompany him to the bath I mean, see if he is feeling alright. But, Eijun Kun said he will be fine and I shouldn't worried too much. He also said to me he will be in his room all night and he won't come at all tonight.

What a brat this Sawamura is! Said Kuramochi grrr... Besides that, he's all mysterious and cautious one week of the month since he got here I wonder why? What do you say guys?

Nothing we can do about it anyway and stop making assumptions kuramochi said Jun and he throw a pillow to a very annoying Yoichi.

_(In that moment someone is knocking at the door.)_

Who is it? Asked Chris?

It's me Takashima Rei I need to speak with Jun and Yuki immediately! Are they both of them with you Chris?

Wait a moment Miss Takashima and Chris went to open the door. They are both here he says: Jun, Yuki, Takashima san is looking for you two.

What is it Miss Takashima asked Yuki? Coach wants' to speak with both of you now so, please go to his office. He's waiting for you ok.

Of course we will go…Jun come on! move your butt and I'll see you guys in tomorrow training.

Everybody: Bye Jun and Yuki good luck.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Eijun… (Kuramochi's room)**

Sigh...Man when they are going to realize that I'm a girl...This is becoming so ridiculous... I mean Wakana I try many times telling them that I'm not a boy that I can't bath with them! I give them hints….Damn it! At least kuramochi sempai is not that touchy with me anymore but, still... (Complain a very annoying Eijun (n_n)

Ei-Chan really! They're going to know eventually. Besides it was a shock for me too. Imagine, my surprise when My best childhood friend who I always thought was a guy. Was actually a girl since the beginning...!" and I only knew, when you told us you accepted seido's offer remember! that night I was so shock and well I know how much you try to tell our childhood friends back home too... what gender you really are. But, they also through it was a joke at the begginning and well your tomboy personality doesn't exactly help your case so...Stop worrying so much and concentrate in your pitches.

Btw there's a guy you like in your team right? Like this miyuki or Chris sempai you talk so highly XD…hahaha so tell me now! said a very excited Wakana.

With an embarrassing and all red face Eijun exclaimed…What are you saying baka are you crazy! I don't like anyone in my team in that way ewww besides if my old man or worst grand pa knows that I like somebody in my team...They are going to scare them away…and take me away from this school..Roll eyes...Geez they are so overprotective with me you now.

Yeah right! says Wakana like I will believe what you said...come on Ei-Chan you are a woman of course you are going to have a crush and besides as far as I known most of your teammates are good looking giggles…well I need to hung up, have a good night and sleep well.

Bye Wakana thank U for listen to me. Sigh…I guess they will found out eventually I just hope nothing change between us.

* * *

**With Kataoka, Jun and Yuki.**

I'll ask for you two to come. Because, I am planning a practice tournament with both Inashiro and akikawa's team. They will both coming tomorrow so be prepared. Also, what I want from both of you is preparing our main players for this tournament is that clear?

Yes couch! Said both Yuki and Jun.

Oh! Another thing Yuki, about Sawamura he might play if Furuya's performance is not well or kawakimi so make him practice with Chris.

Of course coach...said Yuki

Then what are you waiting for! go to your rooms and I'll see you tomorrow…said kataoka

Ok. Good night coach respond Jun and Yuki.

* * *

**The next day after Jun and Yuki talk with coach kataoka.**

_Several, hours later after school._

Man there's a crowd here! Even reporters I wonder why...Besides, we are only practice today, we don't even have a match to begin with says kanemaru.

You are right...said Kawakimi. Even Jun sempai and Captain Yuki are acting strange, so rare...Don't you think so Haruichi, Furuya?

Umm you are right! Kawakimi sempai said Haruichi. But it seems no one, even my brother or Miyuki sempai as well Chris sempai knows about what is happening. Oh! look said Haruichi isn't that Inashiro's players and Akikawa's teams? They both look just as confused as we are!

You are right …muahaha a laughing kuramochi said and join the conversation.

Umm with a thinking and a thoughtful Miyuki said to his companions. But, the only ones who at least knows what is happening are the coaches' and something is telling me coach kataoka is the master mind here...Well, a grinning Miyuki turns around and said to Chris and Kominato's brother. At least I think that is the case here don't you think so Ryo san, Chris sempai?

Both said to Miyuki: You are quite right Miyuki; let's see what is going on.

**While this is happening a very obvious Eijun is practicing in the baseball field...Ignoring everything on the field XD.**

"Yoshi!" this will be a very good ball I just now it…and she throw the ball.

When suddenly she hears a scream and she turns around and see a boy saying Eijun Kun I miss you so much and she hugs and touch a little too much a very shock and surprised Eijun.

Everybody on the field, hear it and see what the commotion is about and let's just say nobody from seido, Mei and shun's team like what they are seeing and they are not very happy either.

* * *

**Back with Eijun...LOL**

Kyaaaaaaaaa what do you think you are doing!

You stop touching me…and slap the suspect from a very piss off Eijun.

Ouch...!" that hurts Eijun kun what did you do that and here I am very excited to see you and is not the first time I did that to you….and what did you slap me anyway?...Stutter the guy which is Ichinose an old schoolmate from Eijun's home.

_Now, you might be wonder why he is stutter and why he is completely speechless well here you have dear readers…giggles._

What are you talking about! I slap you because you were touching my breast not to mention you were touching my ass too you damn idiot. So, an evil and sweetly smile look from a very mad Sawamura said…I don't know who you are but I'm certain I will remember someone like you!

But, I don't. So you have let's say 5 seconds to run before I completely destroy what makes you a man!

5 wait Eijun..Ichinose Stutter...I didn't know you are a girl until now...!" And I say I don't care said Eijun... 4, but I see I rip your t-shirt, 3...Really I'm so sorry..2 and 1! Waitttt...Ouch he is running cause Eijun has a bat in her hand...Ei chan stop hitting me...Needleless to say he's in heaven now. Hahahaha

* * *

**With the viewers, audience XD**. n_n

Are you watching what I'm watching right now! said a very shock kuramochi...O_Ó

Yeah says Miyuki and the rest of the first string…

No way said a very shock and red Haruchi Eijun Kun is a girl!

* * *

**Until the next episode.**

This is my first fic hope you like it. And excuse my grammatical errors I'm not an American native speaker...Please tell me what you think ok...my best wishes for you.


	2. Chapter 2: Know you know the truth!

******In the previous chapter.**

But, I don't. So you have let's say 5 seconds to run before I completely destroy what makes you a man!

5 wait Eijun...Ichinose Stutter...I didn't know you are a girl until, know...And I say I don't care said Eijun... 4, but I see I rip your t-shirt, 3...Really I'm sorry..2 and 1! Waitttt...Ouch he is running cause Eijun has a bat in her hand...Ei chan stop hitting me...Needleless to say he's in heaven now. Hahahaha

-Are you seeing what I'm seeing now? – A very shock Kuramochi said, unable to look away from the scene before his eyes...

-Yeah –

Miyuki's voice was heard, while the rest of the first string silently said they could see it too.

-No way -! A very red and almost shocked Haruchi express a shout- Eijun Kun is a girl!-

* * *

**Chapter 2: Know you know the truth!**

"I can't believe it!" said a very hysterical Zono. "Sawamura our little oddball and annoying baka is a girl! But, he stutters that means he no she has seen us naked!"

_Now everybody flushes a deep red, especially the first string players._

"We should stop Eijun kun now! ahem, because she could probably will kill that boy if we don't ne Ryo Ni san?" came the question from the pink haired younger brother.

"Nah! I enjoy the show. Besides, it seems to me that it's very unwise to stop her. I mean she looks pretty angry to me. And Haruichi?"

"Yes, Ryo ni-san?" asked Haruichi.

"I believe if we stop her know! We are going to take a beating too and I still want to have children so I'll pass." came his reply, still with his smile firmly in place.

Everybody sweat drop at his logic.

**With Eijun and an already injured Ichinose Kun.**

" Ei-chan really I'm so sorry." Ichinose was pleading. "Please stop… you've already beat me. Isn't that enough?" he was afraid of the answer, but he wanted to know.

"I'm still mad with you! You damn bastard. You should be thankful that daddy or grand pa Eitoku aren't here or you would be dead right now! For touching me." screamed a very pissed off Ei-chan.

"But…"

"Wait Ei-chan" yelled Takako. "He's right! You've already beaten him up. So, let him be sweetie."

" But, Takako chan" here Ei-chan flushes. "He touched my breasts and also my butt and my grandma said, I should only let another man touch me if I want to have children with him. And I… " here Ei-chan hiccups a little "I don't like him." She hugs Takako.

"Oh!" realization hits Takako and know it's her that's mad alongside Seido's Coach Kataoka and the rest of the first string players.

"Come on Ei-chan" said Takako." Let's get you a change of clothes you must be feeling uncomfortable right now! Besides, I think everyone here wants an explanation of why their bakamura is a girl and not a boy. Don't you think?" she asks and tries to comfort the distressed pitcher.

"Fine! But, don't call me that." Eijun yells and makes everyone vince because of the volume.

" I can look for a change of clothes by my own you know Takako-Chan? I just go and change. I'll be right back in 15min I guess. " sniffs Ei-Chan and disappears to just do what she had announced before.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Takako chan was preparing to speak to Kataoka and other Seido players and team's present.**

_After, Eijun had left. Takako decided to talk with their Coach and the rest of the players. _

" Ok." Takako Chan sighs and rubs the brick of her nose .

"Listen everybody and Coach I know you want an explanation but, I will only tell you her story after the audience and reporters have left the grounds. Umm one second thought. Perhaps one of the reporters can stay so, there aren't any problems later on. However, the rest have to leave immediately.

"Yeah! " said Takashima Rei to Coach Kataoka. Both were clearly still in shock.

Rei was the first one to recover and told the Reporters and the audience and Alumni to leave the grounds.

"Ok...Takako San it's your turn to tell us what you know about this mess" said Rei and she was quite adamant about it, because it could very well jeopardize the team.

"You said you will explain to us why Sawamura is a girl. I mean there's no way I could make a mistake like that! After I scouted him I mean her. Grrr… This is so complicated." she growled under her breath.

**Only shortly after forwards they heard the door open and it was Eijun that answered Seido's disgruntled scout.**

-It wasn't like that Rei san- Ei-chan said.

"What do you mean Sawamura..." here Chris blushes a deep red and he is not the only one because every male present was blushing XD.

_Ignoring Chris sempai question Ei-chan said to Rei._

-Before, you scout me here to Seido. I was feeling confuse I mean even if I'm not the most brilliant girl I'm certainly not stupid! Anyway, you bring me here and after I strike Azuma san and thinking my decision to come here. I'll still ask you Rei san why me?-

-You said I had talent and also, I could improve. I believe what you said nonetheless so I did ask you no.

I told you this: Are you sure Takashima san you want me? I'm a girl despise dressing as a boy. I'm a woman. Wouldn't you be in trouble if you take me to Seido; which I know is only a boy's team? -

-Besides that, I will be the only woman playing. What if I'm…Recalling that day you stop my rambling and laugh at me saying I was just nervous and I was been silly? -

-I knew right away you didn't believe me back there but, you told me anyways that I have what it takes to be in this team. After that, I through it would be a good idea to inform the principal, the baseball association in case I'm injuring in a game and they found out about my real gender.-

-Needleless, to say they have the same reaction as you! I mean they laugh at me and didn't believe me either.

To be honest… They thought it was a joke. She sighs it was pretty hilarious and a serious matter (Ei-Chan's thinking with annoying face). Also, even though, my mom was with me, that day to explain my situation to them; they didn't believe me either. So, we have to bring photos, a birth certificate to prove them I wasn't kidding! - And...

-They only believe me because I have to wear a bikini in front of them and wear a sun dress that I hate btw. -

So, I believe that's why I think you should have just be believed me from the start." she grumbled a the last part a little under her breath before she pauses and starts teasing the guys.

"My you guys are speechless and all flushed so tell me what has gotten to you and btw take a picture it last longer." she smirks a little at the end.

" What!… We are not like these... just because you are telling us that you're a girl " yelled Kuramochi, Jun, Mei and Miyuki.

The rest of seido's. Akikawa's and Inashiro players stay silent throughout the whole exchange. Even the coaches thought it wiser not to interfere.

* * *

**Author's Note **

**_Now, dear readers. You might be wonder why they are so speechless and why they are all blushing. That is because Eijun is wearing a black mini-skirt with a short red t-shirt. With shows her good model figure. She is also wearing a hair ornament in her hair. While her hair is short she looks cute and stunning. (If you have been looking Nisekoi then Tsugumi chan is wearing a hair ornament similar to Ei chan)_ **

**_I'll leave you the link so you'll be not confused fs70/i/2014/093/9/f/nisekoi_tsugumi_seishirou_moe_seifuku_png_by_otakurenders__**

* * *

Hahahaha... I will believe that dear Kuramochi and everyone when you stop blushing! Anyway as I said before take a picture it last longer!

"Why you little! said kuramochi.

Well, leaven that at side said Ei-chan to Rei. I did tell you! Is not my fault you thought I was kidding? I know my tomboy personality doesn't exactly help my case…But, come on! I'm giving you hints since, I came here.

After all, one of the most obvious is and I do recall said this to you whenever Haruchi, Furuya or even you Mazuko sempai asked me to go with them and take a bath. So, this is what I said so listen: I Will not bath with anyone of you not because I'm shy but because I'm a girl!

**Ah! Furuya, Mazuko and haruichi exclaimed and they are more with red faces than before XD **

Ei chan giggles…See, is not that I did lie to you about my gender.

Another thing you should all now specially you general Kataoka (Here Eijun chan said with a loving tone to Kataoka.) The baseball association accepts me; I mean they accept that I play Seido's as a regular player. I did show them that I can do it just as well as any guy on the team. So, don't you worry if you think; you can't play in official matches because of me and of course…Takako chan knows all about this?

She takes care of me as an older over protective sister. So, you guys...!" she looks at every player of Seido. Don't think we are dating! Yes, we are close but, not in a romantic way. I do like boys you know and someday I want to be a mother after all. She smile so lovely to them that all of the players present ahem are blushing again, especially Chris, Miyuki and Mei.

Well. Said Kataoka. I guess is not a problem if the principal and the baseball association approves. Then, is fine with me and I'm not going soft in your training either. Only, because now I know you are a girl. So, don't disappoint me Sawamura is that clear!

Yes, general! I mean coach she hugs a very embarrassed Kataoka.

* * *

**Click notes.**

Thank u everyone who follows and fav this story. Hope you like this chapter. I'm writing for you too. Some parts at the beginning of chapter 2, my friend rhazel nee change for me and she edit too so; thank U sweetie and please write a review if you want.

I apologize for any grammar mistakes or punctuation...This is so new for me. Bye and stay tune for chapter 3. n_n

Thank u lunary I really appreciate your help ^_^ klau chan y gissele ne.


	3. Chapter 3: An attempt to steal a kiss

**In the previous chapter:**

Her smile was so lovely that all of the players that were currently present (ahem) were blushing again, especially Chris, Miyuki, and Mei.

"Well" said Kataoka. "I guess if it isn't a problem with the principal and the baseball association approves then it's fine with me. I'm not going soft on your training either just because I know you are a girl doesn't change a thing. So don't disappoint me Sawamura. Is that clear?!"

"Yes, general! I mean…coach". She hugged a very embarrassed Kataoka.

* * *

**Chapter 3: "An attempt to steal a kiss and a sad memory".**

**After the events a little revelation came into play. Let's see the reaction of Sawamura being a girl.**

"So…" Zono coughed while speaking to Sawamura.

"Yes Zono-kun what is it?" said Ei-chan smiling sweetly.

"Umm-hum well I was wondering, did you ever see us naked? I mean we always thought of you as a boy but knowing that you are a girl now changes things... so did y-o-u?"

Eijun raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Huh...? Zono-kun, are you calling me a pervert?"

"No, not at all. Please don't hit me! I'm just curious. I swear I don't think you are!"

"Ha-ha okay I believe you." Ei-chan said this with a thoughtful expression.

"To tell you the truth, I've only seen most of you shirtless or just simply in your boxers but not naked! I already told you that I am a girl, despite of what most of you may think of me, I would be beyond embarrassed to see most of my sempais and my fellow classmates naked so that's definitely a no!"

"Besides, why do you think I hit Miyuki baka or Miyauchi-kun or even Furuya-kun, Masuko san, and Haru-cchi whenever they ask me to take a bath with them? I obviously hit them because I'm not prepared to see a bunch of guys taking a shower and for god sakes you are all my teammates!"

"The times that I have seen you like that it was your own fault…! I mean you start undressing when I enter to look for my clothes in my locker so it isn't my fault when I see most of you half naked." She blushed and shouted.

"Hum... I. I...-I" she stuttered and put her hand over her mouth, with an embarrassed tone she said, "If I had said yes and accepted to take a shower with you when either Miyuki-sempai asked me or the other boys then that would have meant I would have had to undress myself and all of you would have found out sooner that I was a girl so no, Zono-kun, just simply no."

**After hearing the word "undress" coming from her the Seido players as well the first string players from Inashiro and Akikawa found themselves blushing.**

"What...!" Every single baseball player present in the locker room screamed.

**At that moment Takako decided to intervene.**

"Ei-chan sweetheart so what you are saying is that the boys who always bothered you the most and tried to convince you to take a bath with them were Miyuki-sempai and Miyauchi-sempai?" Takako asked in a very annoyed manner.

"Hai! Takako-chan" Ei-chan just responded obliviously.

**Seeing her friend mad so suddenly, Eijun decided to save her sempais from a future beating.**

"But don't worry that is in the past Takako-chan! Anyway, coach Kataoka why are the Inashiro and Akikawa first string players here? I mean shouldn't they have been practicing at their own schools?" asked a curious Eijun.

"I'm glad you asked Sawamura." Kataoka paused. "Okay listen to me everyone I will explain why you are all here so after I finish talking you can ask questions. Is that clear?"

"Yes...Coach!"

He sighed. "First of all I decided to organize a small baseball tournament in order to prepare all of you. That is because in 3 months from now the baseball association is going to be involved in an international baseball event. Well that's the plan it's not confirmed yet but they said we should be prepared in case this tournament does take place and according to them four countries will play."

"Aside from that only the best 18 players from Japan will be selected. Of course this only includes high school students. That's why in this tournament we will see who has the capacity to be on this team. I have already talked with your coaches, your captains, and even vice captains and they will give you each a specific training menu. All I can say is that for the first week you are all going to train in your schools and in the following 3 weeks we are going to a training camp. You all have to prove to us what you are capable of in order to be one of the 18 first string players that we are going to select."

"As for you Sawamura we are going to talk with the main authorities first. If we were to choose you to participate I don't think you would be able to play in an official match. Before you start complaining hear me out okay?" He noticed the girl about to protest. XD

"As I was saying we need to discuss with the main people who are organizing this tournament since it's international. If they say yes then that means you can play but if they say no you have to accept their terms and conditions by not playing. Try to understand Sawamura after all it will be the first time a girl would be playing in an international tournament so it will all depend on their answers. I hope I made it clear Sawamura."

Ei-chan sighed. "Yeah I know, thank you for your consideration general Kataoka! I mean coach... I guess I just need to prove to them that I can play as well as any guy here! That is if I will participate in this training camp but looking at your eyes I can already tell I'll be in the training camp and if I'm lucky to be selected and be one of the 18 first string players then I also need to prove to the higher ups from that tournament that I am worthy. I mean that I can play baseball despite me being a woman. So, don't worry coach! I understand!"

"My mom did always say patience was a virtue and I can be very patient when the situation needs me to be I guess."

**Seeing her in a sad mood was rare for the first string of Seido. She is usually cheerful but they can't help her because; they truly believe a woman shouldn't play a man's game. Well, they will discover she has the guts and talent to be the best.**

* * *

"Ahem". Mei was about to ask something to Sawamura when suddenly some Akikawa player interrupted him._ Why did he do that? Well, you will find out in a moment. _

_Giggles._

Nino suddenly took both of Ei-chan's hands onto his own making her feel shockingly uncomfortable to his suddenly action.

He takes a deep breath and speaks. "So, Sawamura-chan do you perhaps have a boyfriend? I mean even though you have short hair and you have a tomboyish personality I find you very endearing and cute! So, please go out on a date with me!" He said with a flushed and very excited voice. _(He doesn't waste time does he? haha)_

"Huh? What!" exclaimed a very embarrassed flushed Eijun-chan. "Ah...ha-ha...Well, Nino-kun I...I...I... d-o-n-t know what to say and I don't have a b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d" she stuttered.

"Then I can help you decide! So please say yes!" He was about to kiss her but at that moment an enraged Ryosuke and Takako appeared and hit the poor bastard. A strong sound of a hit on the head was heard.

Bam...! "What do you think you are doing? You asshole, get away from my Ei-chan!" said an angry Takako-chan after hitting him with a bat.

"Yeah, what Takako-san said is right, you're being an asshole, don't be more of a moron than you already are! If you dare touch or try to kiss Sawamura-chan again, well let's just say your balls will become non-existent overnight." exclaimed a very mad Ryo ni-chan while he hugged a very shocked Eijun-chan XD.

* * *

**Now let's see what some of the first string players from every team there think. **

_Chris's thoughts:_

"I can't believe it! How dare he? This Nino is a dead man. How dare he try to kiss '**My Sawamura'** she is too innocent to be tainted by such a hormonal boy. Hold on a minute, did I just say 'My Sawamura'..." with a deep blush Chris thought and he consequently shook his head in disbelief.

"No she is just my pitcher nothing more and I am just simply her catcher."

"Come on Chris Takigawa Yuu you can't like Sawamura like that! Sure I can see that she's a cute girl, clumsy, and very loud...but, no first of all I have to make sure no perverts get close to her. Yes! That's what I have to do for now on." He sighed recollecting all his thoughts.

* * *

_Captain Yuki's thoughts:_

With an aura of pure rage Yuki thought to himself. "Oh! What the hell is this Nino guy trying to do to with **'My Sawamura'** she is not meant to be kissed by any other man other than myself since I'm her captain damn it, if he tries to touch her again I'll castrate him!"

He looked at Sawamura's face noticed her shocked and scared expression. "I'll definitely kill him! But….wait just a second…Did I just call her mine? No, that can't be. I barely know her apart from knowing she is from Nagano and she's an idiot most of the time but she definitely cares about a lot of her teammates."

"This is obviously not right. I can't like her like that! Just because I now know she is actually a female. Silly Yuki don't think about Sawamura like that and concentrate! I have to keep potential suitors far away; yes that's what I have to do..." thought a very panicked Yuki.

* * *

_Jun's Thoughts:_

"No freaking way! This asshole is so dead when I put my hands on his little neck. He'll wish he'd never have been born! God damn it! How dare he try to steal a kiss from her!? The nerve of that asshole. Grr...Sawamura is not meant to be kissed by any other man but me!"

"She looks really afraid of him that creep must be trying to taint her."

"I'm gonna kill that bastard...wait...No way did I just tell myself that Sawamura belongs to me and I am the only one who can kiss her?" He questioned himself.

"No freaking way she is the biggest idiot I have ever met! Sure she's pretty loud and she can be an embarrassment to people but that is because of her cheerful personality. But the hell do I like her like that!?"

"Bad Jun! Don't think like that! Sawamura is only your female teammate and nothing more. Although, I do have to make sure no pervert gets close to her."

* * *

_Furuya's thoughts:_

"That stupid Nino… What the hell was he thinking? He was about to steal a kiss from my Eijun. If Takako-san and Ryosuke-sempai hadn't stopped him on time he might have forced a kiss on her!"

"He is so dead… I swear I'm going to hit him with my fast balls until he can't move anymore ...Sawamura is mine and only mine and only I can touch her and kiss her, that moron."

"NO, NO, NO, Did I just think that Eijun-kun no, Eijun-chan is mine? But, that can be right; Sawamura is just my rival pitcher to being the ace of this team and nothing more."

"I can't possibly think I like her. Satoru concentrate and stop thinking perverted thoughts. Sawamura is just a teammate and a friend and nothing more; although I'll be sure to castrate every man who tries to touch her from now on."

* * *

_Haruichi's Thoughts:_

"No…! Eijun-kun!"

"How dare he… h-he try to steal a kiss from my Eijun-kun! I won't forgive this Nino bastard, Ei-chan is so innocent she doesn't deserve a boy like him to be her boyfriend!"

"Only I can touch her, kiss her, and hug her. I'm the one that knows her the best here damn it…! After all, we are very good friends."

"I should just hit him with my bat, that'll make him think twice before trying that again!

"Wait, wait, wait, did I just think of my best friend Eijun-kun, no Ei-chan belonging to me? But, I can't think of her like that. It's forbidden she is my best friend for god sakes! No, Haruichi concentrate on keeping every single guy who wants to touch her away! _My goal is not to make her my girlfriend_."

* * *

_Kuramochi thoughts:_

"How dare that son of a bitch try and steal a kiss from _my_ Sawamura. She is mine God damn it! I'm the only one who can touch her and use wrestling moves to make her feel good and when she tries to escape I can kiss her senselessly. Now I'm going to teach him a lesson to never touch what belongs to me! Sawamura looks completely terrified of him. How dare he try to molest her like that? He is dead meat."

"Wait...a minute…Did I just think of Sawamura as my girlfriend? But that's impossible she is my kohai, my roommate, and I just found out he… no… she is a girl today! Well I always thought he was the biggest idiot I ever met but now _he's a she_."

"This isn't right! Hyahaha…whatever this is not important right now Kuramochi! I will think about it later, the important thing here is to keep every pervert away from my bakamura. Garr..."

* * *

_Miyuki's thoughts:_

"What freaking hell possessed that moron Nino to try and kiss my bakamura? Eijun belongs to me God dammit! I always liked him. No, I mean her. She's basically been mine since the first day I met her and I'll be the first one to kiss her and make her my wife! There's no way I would allow somebody else to steal my Sawamura from me! I'm so going to kill him for touching her...Garr."

"She looks so shocked...! First she was molested by that Ichinose guy and now Nino. No way! Eijun-chan don't worry as your catcher and future husband I'm so going to maintain your chastity intact and make sure no pervert ever gets close to you that I swear..." thought a very pissed off Miyuki.

* * *

**These thoughts are will be from Shun from Akikawa, Mei from Inashiro, and last but not least Ryosuke Kominato. **

_Shun's thoughts:_

"What the hell Nino! Why did you try to steal a kiss from Sawamura she is from Seido you idiot! Besides, she is mine! How could you be so stupid! She is the only one who can actually strike me out and...Wait, did I just say she is mine? But, that can't be… I just know her from our past match in the summer and that's all.."

"So, how could I like her in that way? I have to ask my mom why I like a girl that I just met. Besides, sure she is tomboyish but looking at her right now I can see she is very cute without wearing the male uniform that hides her curves but no Shun right now concentrate on keeping Nino away from her and potential stalkers or suitors from my team. That's what I have to do!

* * *

_Mei's thoughts:_ (P.S: I have to say Mei is my crush kyaaa)

"Nino I'm so going to destroy you on the mound you idiot. I am so gonna kill you right now! Sawamura is mine! Yeah, I admit he or rather she caught my attention. Sure she is troublesome, noisy, clumsy, and could cause such embarrassment to others but no matter how much of an endearing baka she is I like her!

Plus there is no way I would let Miyuki or the other players to steal her from me! We might be rival pitchers but she is my match. We are meant to be! I just know it. I just have to make sure every suitor and pervert stays away from my sweet Ei-chan!" Those were the feelings from a very jealous and possessive Mei lol.

* * *

_Ryosuke's Thoughts._

"Nino now that you heard my warning. It doesn't mean that I'm happy about what you did, you moron! You tried to kiss my Sawamura-chan too! I'm so going to rip your balls….Garr."

"Yeah I know she only thinks of me as an older brother figure but I don't care. I'll protect her and I will make sure no pervert, moron, or suitor gets close to my darling Sawamura-chan. But I can also see most of the first string players here feel attraction towards Sawamura-chan..." He sighed.

"No matter whom I have to face even if it's my teammates or brother I will fight just for her. I won't lose to anyone without a fight."

* * *

**After seeing what the first string players were thinking about their bakamura the rest of players and their respective coaches present weren't happy either with Nino's action. While some of them find Eijun very attractive they see her as a girl they should protect and respect. **

**From the point of view of coach Kataoka and Rei they also weren't happy either so this is what they all said.**

"Nino! What the hell were you thinking?" They all screamed.

"So sorry I just couldn't resist her. She is so cute even if she is a tomboy. Besides I don't know a girl who can actually play baseball as well as her even though she sucks at batting I still think she is beautiful!"

"Ahem..." Eijun-chan reacted after the shock.

"Ryo ni-san can you release me please?"

"Why Sawamura-chan?" asked a very angry yet confused Ryosuke.

"Well if you release me I will tell you why."

"Okay. If that is what you want." He released Eijun.

"Thank you, Ryo ni-san." said a smiling Ei-chan.

"Phew...Well, Nino that's your name right?" asked Eijun.

"Yes that's my name Sawamura-chan." Nino answered with a loving gaze.

"I'm so sorry Nino-kun I don't want a relationship right now. I'm not ready and I'll be clear with every guy present here. My father and grandpa are very over protective with me and I can play in a boy's team on the condition to not have a relationship with any of my teammates. In this case since I am playing baseball, having a boyfriend will anger my father and he would make me quit attending Seido. I am his _precious little princess_ after all! Ha-ha-ha…" with an awkward laugh Ei-chan explained. "In other words I can't date a baseball player unless I really, really like someone and I have to present them to my mother firstly and then my family. Besides this often happened to me in the past after boys discovered my real gender."

"What do you mean Sawamura/Ei-chan?" asked Rei and Takako-chan

"Well baseball isn't the only sport I used to practice while I was younger. I wasn't good at it in the beginning and I eventually got better. I first played on the basketball team and later on I played on the volleyball team in my hometown but I was more of a relief player for both teams. This was all at different times of course. However, the main point here is that I still could play in practice matches." She recalled these events.

"In any case I remember one time where I had to go to a family meeting; it was an emergency as you can imagine everyone thought I was a boy." She sighed and continued explaining. "I knew I wouldn't be able to play in the official matches that we had on that weekend. So I went with my mom to my school and informed them that I wouldn't be able to play and well I remember I wore a kimono so after that day they knew that I wasn't a boy but a girl. They were shocked of course but the coach and I did tell them since the beginning they simply didn't believe me. To make the story short after I came back from my family meeting every guy from the team the ones who at least saw me as a girlfriend material and not their teammate or sister figure started acting strange."

"I am…" ahem "very naïve so I didn't understand their behavior towards me at the beginning. I just thought they were nervous or sick but they were flirting with me with every chance they got and well after that they started asking me out; needless to say my father and grandpa weren't happy that I had so many suitors and rejecting them only made them mad."

"Some of them stalked me and were very persistent so I had no other choice to change schools and at the end I decided to leave the team. Both teams actually, basketball first and later on volleyball simply because they treated me as girlfriend material and not as her friend or teammate. While I was flattered that doesn't mean I like being treat as a trophy. So if I decide to play a new sport which is mainly a boy's game by the way, my parents will let me play with the condition that I can't date anyone. Nevertheless, my mom thinks that it is silly so she makes me promise if I really fall in love with a player that I should tell her first and she will talk with my dad and grandpa since I know both of them will take me out of the team and the school. They just don't want me to get hurt….." She said it with tears in her eyes.

"Plus I love playing here, I mean with you guys and facing new opponents on the field. That excites me and makes me truly happy. Playing baseball with other teams is really cool so I really, really I hope you understand and I am sorry. Also that's why I don't mind when people think I'm a guy in the first place since at least I don't have to worry about stalkers who want nothing but to abuse me after I reject them so no Nino-kun..." said Ei-chan with an apologetic and sad tone.

"Wow!" said a surprised Takako. "Don't worry Ei-chan me and the girls will make sure perverts don't get close to you and we will protect you!"

"Aww thank you Takako-chan! But, ahem Nino-kun you do understand my situation right?"

"Yeah…." Nino responded with a disappointed voice. "Don't worry Sawamura-chan I get it."

Suddenly Kataoka exclaimed, "Good because if you try to kiss Sawamura again or touch her you are not going to participate in this training camp. Every one of you heard what was just said so you better treat her with respect and not pester her or else you are going to be kicked off the team. Is that clear everyone?"

"Yes coach!"

* * *

**But the first string players were thinking… (Seido, Akikawa, and Inashiro.)**

"_She said that she can't date a baseball player because her father and grandfather will surely take her away from the school. But on the other hand if she falls in love then her mother will allow her to date and she can convince her grandpa and her father to have a relationship. I guess I just have to think of a way to win her over without seeming like I'm asking her out. Yeah that's w__hat I am going to do…" _

* * *

Ei-chan had a pretty blush and interrupted with an embarrassed tone. "Ummm….I am so sorry guys for interrupting everyone's thoughts but…Etto…First I want to say thank you coach Kataoka for your protective attitude it reminds me of my father and for all the boys present here thanks for your concern over me I really appreciate it. hehehe."

_Everyone's thoughts_

"Kawaiii! How can Sawamura be so cute and how the hell did we not notice you were girl! It's pretty obvious you are one…!"

"Hum…coach you said Seido, Akikawa, and Inashiro would participate in the pre-tournament right? Does that mean Shunpei-kun's team is going to participate as well?" A suddenly an interested Ei-chan asked.

"Umm actually Yakushi will also participate Sawamura-chan but why you are addressing him with his given name and not using honorifics?"

"Umm…well that's because…"

**That next moment in the room, Sawamura called ****"The Ace of Yakushi's"**** team. But she was addressing him with his given name; before they could hear an answer from her they heard the sound of a door open and someone hugging their bakamura.**

Slam!

"Eiiiiii-chan where are you? Ah there you are. Are you okay?!" An awfully concerned Sanada Shunpei yelled.

"Shunpei I'm alright!"

"Do you mean it? I heard someone molested you and that you beat him, that's my girl! But tell me who it is so I can properly break every bone in his body for daring to touch you."

"Sigh…Wait a minute Shunpei you don't have to do that I…"

"Sanada-sempai! Why did you run away so suddenly and why are you hugging that t-that hot girl? I didn't know you h-had a girlfriend!" Todoroki Raichi yelled followed with the whole Yakushi team being shocked.

"Yeah! Sanada why did you call her that's my girl!" exclaimed a very jealous Miyuki and Mei.

A laugh could be heard coming from both Sanada Shunpei and Sawamura Eijun.

"What's so funny you two?" yelled an annoyed Kuramochi.

"Hahaha…Sorry. Okay I'm well now, fiiuu... Well first, Raichi she is not my girlfriend yet and I'm pretty sure her father will beat me if I try to touch her…by the way she is Sawamura Eijun and no she is not my sister, cousin, or a boy. Actually this hot girl over here is your rival pitcher Raichi! As for you Miyuki and Na-Narumiya? I call her my girl because umm nah… that's for me to know and for you to found out hahaha." He said that with a smirk on his pretty face.

"Why you little!" They screamed Lol.

"Ahem….." Sawamura giggled. "Yeah, Todoroki-kun what Shunpei just said was true. I do admire him a lot he is my Idol after all and yes I am Sawamura Eijun and no I am not a boy, I am a girl, the real thing, the 'hot girl' you are seeing right now." She giggled once again.

"…..Eh!"

* * *

**Authors note**

Well I did write this chapter two weeks before but I can't help but think something is missing and well at the end, I'm satisfied with the result I really hope for the few who like my first story to enjoy this chapter!

So, enjoy chapter 3 and please feedback!

Btw thank U **Giselle nee my betta** the few words you change I like it! Glad to know I'm writing this story right since I see there was not changes so thanks and well next time I hope to update Sawamura is dating who?


End file.
